


Fantasies

by Ruquas



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had prepared him that he had to hit his partner for a case. To kick him. To humiliate him. And no one had prepared Aaron for the possibility that his to young, to innocent boyfriend had been aroused by the hitting, by the kicking and by the humiliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

It hadn't been the first time he had to be rough with Reid. It was their job and he couldn't just pamper the younger agent just because they were boyfriends, Aaron knew that.      But no one had prepared him that he had to hit his partner for a case. To kick him. To humiliate him. And no one had prepared Aaron for the possibility that his to young, to innocent boyfriend had been aroused by the hitting, by the kicking and by the humiliation. And no matter how hard Spencer had tried to hide it with a flippant comment that Aaron would kick like a nine-year old girl, the young man couldn't hide his erection. They both decided to ignore it on this day and probably would both ignored it until the end of their days if Spencer wouldn't now stand before him, squirming and blushing, trying very hard not to look at him

 

"What do you mean if I can repeat that?", Aaron asked slightly shocked. Reid just looked at the floor, not even giving him a glance. 

"I wondered if you could hurt me again. Well, you can, that's obvious, but if you would? I mean, I know that it's something quite different and that it may be sounds a bit strange coming from me, but I would really like you to hurt me again. Maybe even... maybe even humiliate me. It was... it was just really hot." Aaron almost couldn't hear him at the end as Spencer was now whispering. He didn't knew what to answer or how to react. He could just look at the young man who was getting more nervous every second. "You know what? Forget it, it's not important, I will just...", Spencer began and already walked to the door, still not looking up.

 

"Stay."

 

Spencer almost froze before he turned back to him. Aaron swallowed. He couldn't decide it this was good or not. Hell, he didn't even knew how much Spencer really knew about this kind of scene.

 

"How would you like something like... this to happen?", Aaron asked and just made a gesture for Spencer to sit down. His boyfriend sat down, blushing even harder.

"You know, there's nothing really... I mean...", Spencer began but stopped again. It seemed as if Spencer didn't knew if he should cry or run. Careful, slowly, he stood up and went to Spencer, urging his boyfriend to look up. "I know you have something in mind, something explicit. Tell me."

 

Spencer nodded, still not looking at him before he took a deep breath.

 

"I... I would like you to... to grab me. It starts every time like this, you grabbing me because I did something wrong or teased you to much or something. And you would Insult me that I'm just... you would Insult me pretty bad. And make fun of me because I'm a afraid and getting hard at the same time. And then you would grab my hair and slap me. After this it varies, but it always ends that you... that you're taking me and not caring if I get pleasure out of everything. You're just thinking about your own pleasure. Not stopping, no matter what I say."

 

Aaron swallowed hard and nodded. He didn't knew what else he could do at the Moment. It wasn't that he didn't liked this idea. It was just... different.

 

"Like I said, it's not important. If you want me to my Things, I can do that.", Spencer stuttered. Aaron just smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lovers forehead.

 

"We can try it. But not without you having a safe word, understood?"

 

 


End file.
